


Don't stop.

by UnimpairedDreams



Series: Don't, Can't, Won't [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Addiction, F/F, Possible alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: If you don't give it up for love. You don't give it up at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo a song fic  
> Chandelier by Sia

_Party girls don't get hurt._

Shooting back another drink or maybe 4. She couldn't tell at this point. Her lace front had completely come apart, a shear white line between her hairline and foundation. Her red lipgloss had almost eradicated itself from her overdrawn lips and her eyes watered from the strong stench of vodka the bar was known for.

_Can't feel anything when will I learn._

Trixie won't like her when she comes home. Trixie won't be there when she gets home. Trixie left.

_I push it down, push it down._

She got smashed. 4 years sober and she was hammered last night. A pint of tequila for every year she'd loved Trixie makes for a fucking laugh of an evening.

_I'm the one for a good time call._

Sobriety. Those little fucking chips of glass that were meant to deter you from alcohol. Alcohol can't be deterred from anymore.

_Phones blowing up, ringing my doorbell._

It's almost comical how a 3-year relationship can be chucked down the drain so fucking easily. Don't you think?

_I feel the love._

Someone's calling a Katya. I think that's my name. Apparently, there's a cab waiting for me. I don't remember phoning for one but quite frankly I can't remember the name of the song playing. I guess I should go.

_Feel the love._

I reach for my cigarettes but I remember now. Trixie took them. Told me it was over if I didn't stop. I didn't stop.


End file.
